Mighty Final Fight
thumb|300px|right|Intro and Round 1 Mighty Final Fight, produced by Tokuro Fujiwara, is the third game in the Final Fight series and is included in Capcom Classics Collection. It can be found exclusively on the Mini-Mix edition for the Game Boy Advance. It is based on the 1989 arcade game Final Fight, but is not exactly a port of the game. It stands out from the original due to its super-deformed character designs, in which the characters are depicted in a comical child-like manner compared to the realistic character designs of the original game. All three of the main characters from the original game are featured in this game, along with childlike counterparts of the enemies. Characters * Cody - can throw energy waves at Level 4 * Guy - can perform double kicks at Level 4 * Mike Haggar - can perform a body charge at Level 4 * Bred * J * Poison * Hugo * El Gado * Axl * Damnd * Sodom - His two brothers in red and black (Masamune and Murasame) appear in later rounds. * Abigail * Cyborg Belger Story Being a parody of the original, the game's premise is exactly the same as Final Fight. Mike Haggar's daughter is kidnapped by the Mad Gear Gang, leading her father, along with Cody and Guy on a rescue mission to save her. However, the story is depicted in a much more comical fashion than the original game. The gang kidnaps Jessica, not to manipulate Haggar, but rather because their leader Belger is infatuated with her. Gameplay Much like the SNES version of Final Fight, the game does not offer any cooperative game modes and is strictly a single player affair. However, unlike that version, Cody, Haggar and Guy are all playable. Each character has virtually all his techniques from the arcade version (esp. the life-depleting death blows). The extra feat is that once Experience Level 4 is reached, each character may perform a hidden technique performed by simultaneously pressing Forward + Attack. These new techniques have Cody's chi blast, Guy's dual kicks, and Haggar's body splash. Each character also has his signature weapon of preference, found within rolling drums. Such weapons are: Cody's knife, Guy's shuriken, and Haggar's mallet. Players earn experience points by killing thugs to boost their levels like an RPG. Level-ups during battle heal a player's health to 100%. Subsequently, the player's HP, offense, defense, and speed increases, enabling him to survive longer and learn the coveted hidden potential powers. Stronger characters increase their level more slowly than others. Points can also be earned by picking food when in full health aside from goon-bashing. At the Maximum Level (6), the player can inflict very large amounts of damage with even the simplest combo. Trivia Before Haggar fights Katana, he states that he is the "slam master". This is a reference to Saturday Night Slam Masters, an arcade game released on the same year as Mighty Final Fight (1993), in which Haggar was a playable character. Packaging Artwork Image:MightyFFJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MightyFFCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MightyFFEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:MightyFFGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Category:Final Fight Games Category:Fighting Games